


To feel better

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: If there is one thing Rin hates about her period, it's being forced to miss practice.





	

 

 

 

 

The plants of her feet touch the wall, body stretched across the bed’s width, head hanging from the other side. Something between a whine and a grunt escapes her lips and the arms hugging her abdomen tighten, as if she could make the pain subside this way. It’s been useless so far, but Rin definitely isn’t going to walk through the dormitory building with that pained, pitiful expression she can’t erase from her face just to ask for some painkillers.

Tomorrow it won’t hurt this much anyway. She will probably feel well enough to swim, which always helps too.

Rin exhales, rolls onto her side and curls up into herself, trying not to think about how her teammates are at practice while she’s alone in her bedroom, damning her whole existence for giving her an uterus. And the Iwatobi Swim Club is there, too; Rin can’t help but wonder if Haruka misses her.

And then she burrows her face into the closest pillow, because thinking too hard about Haruka never results in anything good, and it’s definitely a very bad idea to do so while Rin is in pain and her hormones are wreaking havoc in her body.

She just wants to sleep.

Apparently it’s too much to ask, Rin thinks with a pang of irritation when the door creaks open.

“May I come in?”

Rin frowns, opens her eyes.

“Haru?” Apparently it’s close enough to a _yes_ for Haruka, because her friend slips into the room, closing the door behind her without making any sound. “What are you doing here?”

Haruka sits on the edge of the mattress. “Yamazaki said you didn’t feel well, so I came to see you.”

Rin raises her upper half a bit, leans on her elbow. She can feel her cheeks heating up at the infuriatingly calm confession, but that doesn’t prevent her from noticing Haruka’s wet hair soaking her shoulders and back, or her friend’s right hand tightly closed around something.

“I brought you painkillers,” Haruka adds, opening her hand, as if feeling Rin’s gaze on it, to reveal the pill Rin right now suspects heavens are made of.

“How did you know?”

Haruka shrugs.

“Last month you looked like you were dying.”

Oh, right, that weekend Rin was supposed to spend with Haruka but her period decided to ruin by arriving earlier. Rin feels a bit embarrassed Haruka remembers, but the painkillers are a nice gesture nonetheless, so she sits up and grabs the pill and a her water bottle from her nightstand, downs it in one big gulp under Haruka’s attentive gaze.

“Thank you,” Rin mutters, laying down on her side and hugging her belly again. “You know you aren’t supposed to be here, right?” she teases.

Haruka leans her hands on the bed. “Nobody told me.”

Rin can’t help the laugh bubbling up in her chest.

“Pretend I didn’t say anything, then.” Rin glances at Haruka, calm and silent and impossibly beautiful in the sunset filtering through the window. Wet black locks reach her shoulders, shining with the warm light; even her bottomless blue eyes look full of fire as she stares at her feet.

Suddenly Rin’s eyes itch too much to keep them open.

She doesn’t really notice the pain going away, is barely aware she’s drifting off. Just before her consciousness slips away, though, Rin can swear something soft covers her up to her shoulders as Haruka speaks, so quietly Rin almost misses her words:

“Have some rest… It’s weird when you’re not loud and annoying.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
